


Advice

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Gwaine doesn’t ask for advice. He never has before. He’s not even sure there’s ever been a time he’s needed advice. Sure, it could have spared him a few bar brawls and maybe some of his deeper scars. But he’s here standing in a corn field tall and proud, so he’d say he’s doing pretty well without advice.





	Advice

Gwaine doesn’t ask for advice. He never has before. He’s not even sure there’s ever been a time he’s needed advice. Sure, it could have spared him a few bar brawls and maybe some of his deeper scars. But he’s here standing in a corn field tall and proud, so he’d say he’s doing pretty well without advice.

But Leon stares at him, long and hard and maybe just a little judgey. Or sober-y. Gwaine is unsure. It could really go either way. He lifts the bottle to his lips and takes a long swallow. “I’m doing fantastic, Leon. You can run on home and leave me here.”

Leon narrows his eyes. “It’s pouring rain and you’ve been out here since Arthur beat you into the ground several hours ago.”

Gwaine scowls and squints- for effect, not because it’s raining. “Did the princess send you to check on me?”

Leon huffs. “No. Percival and Merlin. They both expected you to come by and let them nurse your wounds. And now they’re pacing worriedly because you’re out here half naked in the freezing rain possibly bleeding out.”

Gwaine swings an arm out and almost trips. “There’s no blood on me.” He half sings it, a strange sloshy tune that makes Leon wince.

“Well they don’t know that! Why are you avoiding them?”

Gwaine huffs and puffs trying to find an answer. “Because. I can’t,” he hesitates runs his fingers through his knotted hair. “How do I pick?”

Leon looks startled and confused. “I’m sorry, but pick? Pick what?”

Gwaine is suddenly sober. “Between them. How can I ask them to choose? I can’t keep them both, they can’t keep each other and me, and I just.”

He deflates and suddenly not even the alcohol can keep him warm. “I won’t do it to them. I can’t. I am going to have to let them keep each other and I’ll” he sniffs once. “I think, Leon, I might need to take some time from Camelot. Enough until the burn fades.”

Leon steps forward and places a hand on Gwaine’s shoulder. “Would you like my advice?”

“No.” The scoff is immediate, but then Gwaine sags into Leon’s embrace. “Yes, I might actually.”

“Let them show you how they feel. I think you might be surprised at how well the three of you work.”

 


End file.
